Crawling Back To You
by lolimaginethat
Summary: Sookie walked out on two men she loved, but only one of those men made her spirit feel whole again. Now there was a 6 month long void in her heart that needed filling. When she discovers the only cure is him, will any of that matter anymore? One shot.


**Just a one-shot that was in my head for a while. It's probably no different than the others, but I wanted to get it out there because I can't commit to a full story. I'm also going to warn you, it's almost 2AM here and this was an impromptu idea. I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
**

**It's pretty obvious 99.9% of us aren't pleased with the outcome of Season 4's closing and that's why we have fanfiction (Thank Godric!) So here's what I wish would have happened.**

**Inspired by the song "Crawling Back To You" by the (wonderful) Backstreet Boys.**

Enjoy!

_Everybody knows that I was such a fool to ever let go of you  
Baby I was wrong  
Yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone  
It was time that we moved on  
I know I broke your heart, I didn't mean to break your heart  
But baby here I am_

_Banging on your front door_  
_My pride spilled on the floor_  
_My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you_  
_Begging for a second chance_  
_Are you gonna let me in?_  
_I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you_

* * *

The past six months of my life were considered normal. For years, I wished for normalcy and I finally achieved it the day I swore off all vampires, including the two vampires I grew to love with every bit of me.

I never realized how much I despised a normal life until I finally got it back. Every day was a routine – a mechanical process with no twists or turns. I stuck to my regular work schedule at Merlotte's, forcing fake smiles and kind words to clientele that didn't deserve it. Everyone was so delighted to have me back to my "former self", the Sookie everyone "knew and loved". Don't get me wrong, I was happy to gain more time with the very few people I had left, but what fun is that time if you're faking your entire existence?

After my shifts ended, I would drive home, scrounge up whatever food I could, and cry myself to sleep - every single night. That was my routine. There was no excitement in my life. There was no sense of unexpectedness. There was emptiness. For six months I was empty. For six months I tried to figure out what it was that made me feel so empty – was it the absence of excitement or the absence of the men I loved? I thought of Bill and the times we shared. Shortly following that, I thought of the deceit and the mere fact our love was based on a white lie. I felt bitter, but relieved. His absence did not hurt me. It was then when I suspected I missed Eric. But to what extent?

At one point, I tried to tap into our bond, to feel it, to somehow search for an answer – but there was none. It was completely closed off. Our bond was nonexistent at this point and my sense of emptiness only grew from there. At times I felt sheer pain, mentally and physically. I started having frequent nightmares. I caught myself countless times crying out for him upon waking, only to be forced back into my painful reality.

I was alone. Eric's absence was prying at my soul, tearing it apart, bit by bit. I needed him.

And if I couldn't have him, I needed closure. I needed a reason as to why I was feeling this so powerfully. They say with time, feelings diminish. This pain rapidly grew, and there was no diminishing that. This feeling wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

I finally had enough. I swallowed my pride and gathered up the courage I needed. I was going to see Eric and I wasn't leaving until he knew how I felt. I got myself decent and tried to hide any lingering evidence of visible anguish with some makeup. I sprinted down my stairs, carelessly grabbed my car keys, and bolted out the door.

* * *

Upon arriving at Fangtasia, I noticed it was about twenty minutes into opening time, which probably meant the bar was still fairly empty. Pam was at the door, appearing to be extremely bored but smug as always. I slowly exited my car and she spotted me instantly. Her once smug look was now fully formed into a look of resentment. This wasn't going to go smoothly.

Remaining confident, I approached her. Pam went to blurt out a belittling comment when I actually gained the courage to stop her in her tracks.

"No, Pam, I'm going to talk, and this time, you'll listen. I am here to see Eric. I don't care if you object to that, and I don't care about your possessive behavior and your need to protect him. He is over a thousand years old. Now do me a favor and let me in."

Did that really just happen? I actually stood up for myself for the first time in six months, and it was against a vicious, fiery vampire who despised every aspect of me. "I see the fairy found herself some dignity in her absence, congrats," Pam began. "Go on in. I can't guarantee any positive result of this visit, however," she sneered. I gave her a quick nod and headed in.

The bar was not as empty as I anticipated, but it was empty enough to catch Eric's gaze almost immediately. His look was blank. He wasn't even stunned to see me. I saw the old Eric in his eyes. Pam was definitely right – this wasn't going to go well. He gestured to me and headed towards his office.

I kept my pace slow as I walked past his throne and approached his office.

The door was wide open, and he was already sat at his desk, awaiting my arrival. He slowly looked up at me, keeping the same ice cold stare he shot at me before gesturing to me to enter.

There was a good minute of silence as we both maintained steady eye contact.

I finally spoke up. "I guess you're wondering why I decided on coming here after all this time, so here it is—" I started until I was interrupted by a now standing Eric.

"Did you ever love me?" He broke in.

I was officially taken aback. I had no idea how to react to his sudden change in temperament. "Eric, just let me finish.." I tried to finish my statement and was interrupted again, only this time his vamp speed brought him directly in front of me, rage spread across his face.

"DID YOU EVER LOVE ME?" he was now bellowing in my face.

I was officially terrified, and not of him, but of leaving here without him.

Tears began to rapidly form in my eyes which clearly didn't sit well with Eric, because he used vamp speed yet again to bring himself back to his office chair, which he violently flung against the wall, breaking it into pieces.

After that, he stood there, back facing me. He showed no signs of movement. My heart sunk as I watched a bloody tear fall to the ground. He was hurting. Because of me.

I choked back my developing sobs. "I came here because I made a mistake walking away from you. I've been spending the past half year trying to figure out what the hell my problem is. I've been lost and alone, Eric. Because of you. Because I LOVE YOU, Eric. I've loved you before I had you, and I love you still."

Eric turned around to face me, no longer caring that he was exposing his vulnerability to me. "That's all I needed to hear," he responded as he headed for the door.

He was leaving. Was it only closure he wanted after all? No, I wouldn't buy that for a second.

There was no way in hell Eric Northman would stand there in front of me, demand I admit my love for him, and want only an answer out of it.

I followed him out. "You are not fucking walking out on me now!" I cried over the music, hoping my words hit him enough for him to stop. He did.

He laughed, "Why not, Sookie? It's only alright for you to walk out? To break the thousand year barrier I've kept up for so long, only to leave me stranded? Do you honestly think you could fuck with me and get a free pass? What kind of fool do you portray me as?"

I felt Fairy Sookie begin to surface, as Eric called it. "If you don't come finish this conversation with me right now, I swear to God, Eric, I will silver you where you stand!" I threatened, immediately regretting it. That man and threats were a destructive mix.

To my surprise, he didn't respond with any type of anger. He turned around to face me. I began to grow aware of the people around us. The small number of patrons seated at the bar now completely turned with their drinks to face us. For some strange reason, I wasn't even embarrassed. At this point, they could all gather around with popcorn and I didn't possess a care in the world. By the end of the night, Eric would know how I felt, with or without an audience.

We were now in the midst of yet another stare down. We exchanged no words, yet a million exchanges were made between us. I didn't even have to speak a word. I stared intently into his eyes and noticed the increasing emotion in his eyes. His fury completely faded at this point. His guard was down. I was expecting him to speak, to put me in my place like I very well deserved, but he didn't.

What he did, however, caught me completely off guard as he utilized his vamp speed for the third time tonight as he brought himself a mere inch from my face. "There is no more running, Sookie. Do not ever run from me again," he whispered as he crushed his lips to mine.

I froze initially. I thought my heart was going to leap out of my chest. I quickly returned the kiss as the passion rapidly increased. The past six painful months of my life were brought to rest in a matter of a second. The heat between us was almost unbearable – it was as if we were both trying to desperately communicate our mutual pain to each other, to express the effects our absences had on each other. He gripped the back of my neck with strong hands and deepened the kiss as I began to cry into the kiss, trying desperately to mask the intense emotion I felt in order to enjoy this one moment.

Eric slowly broke the kiss, taking note of my tears. Not a word was exchanged. He kept his hands firmly placed on my neck as he gently kissed my tears away.

I looked up at him with hopeful eyes. I could only hope this meant something more than goodbye. I would soon find out. He lowered his hands and grabbed my hand, leading me to the bar. Intimidated by Eric's close proximity, the customers went back to focusing on their drinks and conversation.

He pulled out a stool for me as he gestured to a young looking bartender. "Gin and tonic for you, Miss Stackhouse?" he inquired, flashing me a playful smirk. I simply nodded, nervously smiling back at him. What did all of this mean?

I willingly accepted my drink as the bartender slid it over to me, making eye contact with Eric once again. I shot him a confused look. Acknowledging this, he finally made real dialogue with me. "Could you do me a favor, Sookie?" he asked, sounding inquisitive.

I bit my bottom lip, terrified. He looked up at me and I nodded, permitting him to continue. "Would you mind heading to the locksmith to make a copy of your house keys tomorrow? I seem to have misplaced mine."

I wasn't completely sure how to interpret this, so I asked further in order to confirm. "What for, Mr. Northman?" I asked, grinning now.

He swallowed deeply before catching my gaze.

"I'd like to come home."


End file.
